A Trust
by Nixs Peach
Summary: Apa yang akan dilakukan Kris saat ia bertemu dengan seorang anak yang sangat membenci ayahnya? Peach! Maaf... Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini Peach! Maafkan aku yang tak pernah mau mendengar ucapanmu,maafkan aku yang membuatmu harus hidup seperti ini. TaoRis Fanfiction /MPreg


**A Trust**

**TaoRis Fanfiction**

**Drama & Family**

_**Yaoi**/**Boy** x **Boy**/ Aneh/ Alur yang dipaksakan/Thypo's yang bertebaran/ Dan ini **MPREG** oke!_

_So ... If you do not like **Yaoi**, or **TaoRis** or even do not like **me**._

_I recommend you to leave my story._

**_No Bash or Flame! Oke?_**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Kris menurunkan _namja_ kecil itu dari gendongannya perlahan begitu mereka sampai didepan sebuah rumah mungil yang ia yakini adalah rumah dari_ namja_ kecil yang baru saja ditolongnya itu.

Begitu kakinya menginjak tanah _namja_ kecil itu lalu menarik tangan Kris untuk ikut bersamanya masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Kris yang awalnya hanya ingin mengantar _namja_ kecil itu,akhirnya menuruti keinginan bocah berusia sekitar sembilan tahun menurut perkiraannya itu.

Dan begitu ia sampai didalam rumah kecil itu,Kris mendudukan dirinya disofa ruang tamu rumah mungil itu. Ia nampak tercengang menatap beberapa piala yang terpajang dengan rapi di lemari pajang diruang tamu rumah itu. Dia menatap _namja_ kecil itu tak percaya," Itu milikmu? "tanyanya sambil menunjuk salah satu piala dilemari itu-piala Gold Wushu Championship. _Namja_ kecil itu mengangguk,dan itu membuat Kris semakin tercengang.

" Lalu,bagaimana bisa kau diam saja saat ketiga temanmu tadi mengeroyokmu heh? "tanyanya masih belum percaya. Tentu saja ia tak bisa begitu saja percaya,karna yang dilihatnya tadi adalah _namja_ kecil itu hanya pasrah saat ketiga temannya memukulinya hingga ia datang dan menolongnya.

_Namja_ kecil itu hanya menghela nafasnya berat, " Aku hanya tak ingin Mommy marah padaku _Ahjussi_, dan kalau boleh aku jujur,aku bisa membuat mereka terkapar bahkan tak sampai harus menggunakan tiga jurus Wushuku. "ucapnya tenang. Dan Kris semakin takjub pada _namja_ kecil ini.

" Tapi bukankah kau bisa mengatakan pada Mommy-mu jika kau hanya membela diri huh!"timpal Kris seperti tak terima begitu saja atas sikap pasrah _namja_ kecil itu.

Sedang _namja_ kecil itu hanya terkekeh pelan,"Tidak _Ahjussi_,aku tidak bisa membantah apapun yang Mommy katakan. Bagiku... Ucapan Mommy adalah sebuah perintah."sahut _namja_ kecil itu lagi. Lalu dia masuk kedalam satu satunya kamar yang ada di rumah mungil itu.

" Kau begitu penurut sekali ehmmm...-

"Jia... Namaku Jia _Ahjussi_,Jia Heng..."potong _namja_ kecil itu dari dalam kamarnya. Dan Kris kaget bukan main mendengar nama _namja_ kecil itu. -_Nama yang sama dengan nama kecilnya dulu-_ namun ia masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan berfikir jika itu hanya sebuah kebetulan saja.

" Ah iya. Euhm, Mommy-mu pastilah wanita yang beruntung karna memiliki anak yang manis dan penurut sepertimu Jia..." puji Kris.

Ya, memang benar jika dia terkesan pada bocah yang baru dikenalnya beberapa saat yang lalu itu. Apalagi bocah itu memiliki nama yang sama dengan nama kecilnya dulu. Dan juga bocah itu mempunyai sebuah sisi yang menurutnya hampir sama dengannya,yakni tatapan mata yang tajam dan sebuah seringaian khas yang dimilikinya.

"Sungguh sebuah kebetulan yang luar biasa. "pikir Kris.

Jia kembali terkekeh pelan," Begitukah? Tapi Mommy selalu bilang jika ia selalu melihat Daddy setiap melihatku _Ahjussi_,dan aku tak suka itu. Dan juga, sayangnya... Mommy ku itu bukanlah seorang wanita,dia seorang _namja Ahjussi_."timpalnya dengan enteng sambil keluar dari kamarnya,kini ia sudah mengganti seragamnya dengan sebuah T-Shirt berwarna biru laut yang dipadu dengan Short Pants warna coklat tua. Dan ucapannya barusan sukses membuat Kris tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

" A-apa? Mommymu seorang _namja_? Dan kenapa kau tak suka jika dia mengatakan kau lebih mirip Daddymu heum?"tanya Kris yang kembali terkejut oleh pengakuan _namja_ kecil itu.

Jia tersenyum, lalu ia mengangguk," _Ne_,Mommy ku adalah _namja,_ _Ahjussi_. Dan alasan kenapa aku membenci Daddyku adalah karena dia selalu membuat Mommy menangis setiap mengingatnya. Dan aku benci melihat Mommy menangis."sahutnya dengan nada dingin. Dan Kris kembali meneguk ludahnya ngeri begitu melihat sorot penuh kemarahan dalam mata _namja_ kecil itu.

" Memang kenapa dengan Daddymu Jia,kenapa Mommy mu selalu menangisinya?" lagi,Kris bertanya,dia semakin penasaran akan kisah hidup _namja_ kecil itu.

Jia berjalan menuju arah dapurnya lalu menyalakan kompor listriknya,tampaknya ia ingin memasak sesuatu," Daddy meninggalkan Mommy tepat sebelum mereka tahu keberadaanku _Ahjussi_. Ohya,kau mau minum apa _Ahjussi_? "ucap Jia sambil meraih dua buah cangkir dan mengisinya dengan gula.

" Terserah kau saja Jia..."jawab Kris sambil berdiri dari duduknya,ia lalu mendekat kearah lemari pajang itu dan melihat satu persatu piala piala itu. Dan ia baru menyadari jika seluruh piala itu sebagian besarnya adalah piala dari kejuaraan bela diri,mulai dari tingkat sekolah hingga nasional.

Dan tiba tiba nafasnya tercekat begitu pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah piala besar yang berada rak paling atas lemari itu.

Piala kejuaraan Wushu tingkat nasional dengan nama pemenangnya yang tertera dibawah logo Championsnya, **Huang Zi Tao**-sebuah nama yang sangat dikenalnya.

Sebuah nama yang selalu ia sebut saat tidurnya,dan sebuah nama yang selalu membuat hatinya bergetar tiap menyebutnya.

Dia adalah orang yang selama ini ia cari,dan juga orang yang sangat dicintainya hingga membuatnya tak mampu untuk memalingkan hatinya pada orang lain.

Dengan tangan bergetar,ia membuka pintu lemari kaca itu dan mengambil piala itu,ditatapnya dengan nanar nama yang tertera dengan jelas dipiala itu.

" Jia, si-siapa nama Mommy mu?"tanyanya dengan gugup,wajahnya pucat pasi dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia benar benar berharap bisa mendapat jawaban yang sesuai dengan yang diharapkannya.

" Eh! Memangnya kenapa _Ahjussi_ menanyakan Mommy? Apa _Ahjussi_ kenal Mommy? " Jia balik bertanya dari dalam dapurnya.

" Jawab saja pertanyaanku bocah! " balas Kris setengah berteriak yang membuat Jia mengerutkan keningnya heran mendengar nada bicara _namja_ berambut pirang itu yang berubah.

" Hemm,namanya Zi Tao,Huang Zi Tao... Mommy berasal dari China _Ahjussi_,itu sebabnya-

" Apa dia menyebutkan siapa nama Daddymu huh? Katakan siapa nama Daddymu Jia!" potong Kris semakin memekik tak sabar. Dan Jia yang baru saja keluar dari dapurnya dengan dua cangkir teh hangat itu langsung kaget begitu melihat Kris yang kini terduduk dilantai dengan memeluk piala besar milik Mommy nya.

" _Ahjussi_, apa yang kau lakukan dengan pi-

" Jawab aku Jia!" kali ini Kris benar benar berteriak,tubuhnya bergetar dan nafasnya juga memburu menanti jawaban yang keluar dari bibir _namja_ didepannya itu.

Jia meletakkan dua buah cangkir itu diatas meja,lalu ia menatap Kris dengan tatapan menyelidik," Mommy bilang Daddyku bernama... Wu Yi Fan. Apa kau mengenalnya _Ahjussi_?"ucap _namja_ kecil itu.

Kris tak menjawab, namun ia sangat tahu nama yang disebutkan oleh _namja_ kecil itu.

Wu Yi Fan-adalah nama asli dirinya. Hanya saja,sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu,orang orang banyak mengenalnya dengan sebutan Kris.

Ia menatap Jia dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan,perasannya kacau,antara senang dan juga rasa bersalah.

Dan itu membuat Jia semakin menatapnya menyelidik.

Dan sesaat kemudian _namja_ kecil itu kaget bukan main saat tiba tiba Kris bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung memeluknya erat sambil mengucapkan kata maaf berulang ulang yang membuatnya bingung.

" _Ahjussi_, kau kenapa _eoh_? Kenapa kau minta maaf pada Jia?"tanyanya dengan raut bingung ketika Kris semakin erat memeluknya.

" Maaf,maafkan aku yang bodoh ini,maaf..."hanya kalimat itu yang mampu diucapkan oleh Kris yang membuat Jia semakin tak mengerti.

.

.

" Jia! Mereka memukulmu lagi Baby?"

.

_Namja_ kecil itu baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk bicara ketika tiba tiba saja sebuah teriakan membuat Kris melepas pelukannya dan menoleh dengan cepat kearah pintu.

Dan seketika jantungnya berdetak cepat tak teratur begitu melihat sosok yang berdiri di tengah pintu masuk rumah itu.

Sosok seorang _namja_ yang sangat dirindukannya,sosok yang selama sembilan tahun ini selalu dicari keberadaannya. Tao, Zi Tao-nya...

Dan tak beda dengannya, Tao- _namja_ yang baru saja datang itu, hanya bisa terpaku menatapnya, ia membekap mulutnya tak percaya,sementara air matanya sudah mengaliri parasnya tanpa permisi.

Diam,mereka hanya terdiam,dan saling menatap seolah ingin menyelami isi hati masing masing.

" Mom... Ada apa Mom?"tanya Jia cemas melihat sang Mommy menangis. Namun tak ada jawaban dari sang ibu.

Kris berjalan mendekat kearah Tao,dan langsung menarik tubuh _namja_ itu dan memeluknya erat dengan merapalkan kata kata maafnya berkali kali. Sedangkan Tao sendiri masih terpaku tanpa membalas pelukan Kris, namun yang pasti tangis _namja_ ini semakin keras.

Dan ini membuat Jia semakin bingung.

"Peach! Maaf... Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini Peach,maafkan aku yang tak pernah mau mendengar ucapanmu,maafkan aku yang membuatmu harus hidup seperti ini. Aku benar benar tak berguna... Maafkan aku Peach! "gumam Kris pada _namja_ dalam pelukannya itu.

" Wu Fan _gege_... "ucap Tao lirih,namun sukses membuat Jia mengerti satu hal besar,bahwa _namja_ yang kini memeluk Mommy nya itu adalah orang yang disebutkan sebagai Daddynya. Karna sejauh ini,sang Mommy hanya memberi sebutan _gege_ pada seseorang,yaitu Daddynya,kekasih sang Mommy.

Dan sesaat kemudian,_namja_ kecil itu menggeram penuh amarah,tangannya terkepal kuat hingga buku buku jarinya memutih menahan gejolak emosinya.

Sreett...Duagh! Bugh!

Ia langsung menarik lengan Kris dengan kuat dan menghadiahkannya beberapa pukulan mautnya yang membuat _namja_ berambut pirang itu terkapar dilantai dengan tidak elitenya.

"**Apa-yang-kau-lakukan-pada-Mommy ku hah?**"ucap Jia dengan menekankan setiap suku kata pada kalimatnya. Ia menatap Kris dengan amarah yang meluap luap dimatanya.

Kris meneguk ludahnya kasar,ia teringat akan ucapan _namja_ kecil yang ia yakini sebagai anaknya itu tadi,jika ia -Jia-benci pada orang yang selalu membuat Mommy nya menangis tiap kali ingat akan Daddynya.

Kris menghela nafasnya pelan,ia bisa memahami jika Jia sampai benci padanya.

Dan seperti terbangun dari mimpinya,Tao langsung mendekat kearah Kris dan membantu _namja_ itu untuk bangun.

"Jia, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau memukulnya Baby? Apa kau tahu jika ia adalah-

" Aku tahu Mom! Dia adalah _namja_ tak bertanggung jawab yang meninggalkan Mommy saat Mommy harus menghadapi masa masa sulit ketika mengandungku. Dia.."Jia menghentikan kalimatnya memotong ucapan Tao dan menunjuk kearah Kris dengan nafasnya yang memburu penuh emosi.

"Dia yang selalu membuatmu menangis tiap mengingatnya,dan aku benci itu Mom! Aku benci pada orang yang telah menyakitimu dan aku bersumpah akan membunuhnya jika ia masih berani membuatmu menangis lagi!"seru Jia yang membuat Tao terperangah oleh ucapan anaknya itu.

"Jaga bicaramu pada Daddymu Jia!"bentak Tao kemudian. Jia terdiam,ia memandang Mommy nya dengan pandangan terluka. Dan sejujurnya Tao sangat menyesal telah membentak putranya itu.

"Tak apa Peach, aku memang pantas mendapatkan pukulan darinya. Aku memang bukan laki laki yang bertanggung jawab,dan juga aku bukan seorang ayah yang baik untuknya."ucap Kris menengahi. Ia lalu menatap Jia yang kini tertunduk,ia tahu _namja_ kecil itu tengah menahan tangisnya karna bentakan dari sang Mommy.

"Tapi _ge_,dia juga harus tahu jika kau meninggalkanku bukan karna kau tak mencintaiku,tapi..."Tao menggantung kalimatnya,ia menundukkan kepalanya,menyembunyikan wajah sendunya yang juga menahan tangis.

Kris segera merengkuh kembali tubuh _namja_ yang sangat dicintainya itu kedalam pelukannya.

Sungguh ia tak menyangka jika sampai saat ini Tao masih memiliki kepercayaan yang besar padanya. Ia menangis terharu dan bahagia. Dan memang benar semua yang dikatakan Tao,jika ia meninggalkan Tao bukan karna ia tak mencintai _namja_ manis itu,tapi karna keadaan yang memaksa mereka untuk berpisah.

Tao kembali mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap putranya yang masih tertunduk didepannya itu,ia lalu bangkit dan menghampirinya,memeluk tubuh _namja_ kecil itu penuh sayang yang kemudian membuat putranya itu menumpahkan tangisnya disana.

"Maafkan Mommy Jia... Mommy tak bermaksud untuk memarahimu. Tapi kau harus tahu Baby,jika Daddy meninggalkan Mommy bukan karna dia tak sayang pada Mommy,tapi dia memang harus pergi waktu itu karna..."Tao tak kuasa melanjutkan ucapannya,ia menatap Kris yang kini juga mendekat kearah Jia dan berjongkok didepan _namja_ kecil itu.

"Daddy memang harus pergi karena Daddy harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatan Daddy yang melanggar hukum Baby."mulai Kris menatap putranya yang kini menatapnya dengan sedikit memiringkan wajahnya imut,namja kecil itu mengusap kasar matanya yang masih berair dan terlihat belum memahami maksud dari ucapannya.

Dan sungguh Kris seperti melihat duplikat Tao pada anaknya ini.

"Daddy harus menjalani hukuman dipenjara selama lima tahun karna perbuatan Daddy sebagai pengedar obat terlarang Jia. Dan waktu itu baik Mommy ataupun Daddy belum tahu jika kami dikaruniai seorang anak yang luar biasa sepertimu. Terima kasih sudah menjaga Mommy dengan baik selama ini. Terima kasih untuk selalu menjadi yang terbaik untuk Mommy..."ucap Kris panjang lebar,ia meraih kedua tangan mungil putranya dan meremasnya lembut,berusaha menunjukkan pada sang anak betapa ia sangat menyayangi mereka berdua.

Jia tampak berfikir sebelum dia membuka bibirnya untuk bersuara,"Tapi kenapa Daddy tak mencari Mommy saat keluar dari penjara? Kenapa membiarkan Mommy terus menangis karna merindukan Daddy?"tanya _namja_ kecil itu menuntut.

Lidah Kris seketika kelu mendengar pertanyaan sang buah hati,ia lalu menatap Tao yang hanya bisa terisak mendengar segala tuntutan putranya itu.

"Daddy sudah mencari kalian kemana mana,diapartement kami yang dulu,bertanya pada teman teman Mommy mu,dan juga mencarinya ditempat tempat yang mungkin saja menjadi tempat tinggalnya,namun semuanya tak pernah membuahkan hasil."jawab Kris sambil menerawang, mengingat bagaimana usahanya untuk mencari keberadaan Tao.

Jia terdiam,kembali ia menatap dalam sosok sang ayah yang tak pernah ia temui sebelumnya itu. Dan tatapannya melembut saat ia tak menjumpai kebohongan dalam pancaran sinar mata _namja_ itu.

"Jadi sekarang... Bolehkah Daddy menebus semua kesalahan Daddy,Baby? Bisakah Daddy membawa kalian kembali kerumah Daddy,rumah kalian yang sebenarnya?"tanya Kris begitu ia yakin jika sang anak mulai memahami duduk permasalahannya.

"Tapi _ge_, apa kau yakin dengan ucapanmu ini? Maksudku,apa tak akan ada yang marah nantinya? Kekasihmu misalnya, atau bahkan istrimu _ge_.."timpal Tao masih ragu akan keinginan Kris.

Kris tersenyum lembut dan mengulurkan tangannya membelai pipi _namja_ manis itu, ia menggeleng pelan, "Tak ada Zi Tao. Tak ada yang bisa melarangku mengajak kalian untuk kembali kerumah,dan juga percayalah jika tak ada yang menggantikan posisimu di hatiku Peach. Aku tetap milkmu Baby Peach dan aku hanya akan menikah dengan seseorang yang bernama Huang Zi Tao."balasnya meyakinkan.

Tao tersipu dan menundukkan wajahnya malu,sungguh ia sangat bahagia oleh ucapan Kris barusan,sebuah ucapan yang mampu membuatnya melupakan segala penderitaannya selama ini,ucapan yang mampu mengobati kerinduannya pada _namja_ pirang ini.

Ia merasa sangat terharu oleh cinta Kris padanya, dan ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling beruntung didunia. Tak salah jika ia selalu menaruh kepercayaan yang besar pada kekasihnya ini.

"Bagaimana Peach? Apa kau bersedia pulang bersamaku? "tanya Kris yang langsung membuyarkan lamunan Tao,_namja_ pirang itu menatap kekasihnya dengan penuh harap. Tak jauh beda darinya, Jia juga tengah menatap sang Mommy dengan wajah penasaran.

"Aku... Aku hanya akan ikut denganmu jika Jia menyetujuinya _gege_..."jawab Tao lalu menatap putranya dengan tatapan lembutnya.

Jia balas tersenyum lembut pada sang Mommy,ia lalu mengulurkan kedua tangannya menangkup wajah sang Mommy,jemarinya mengusap sisa sisa air mata diwajah itu dengan sayang. Sementara Kris kini menatap Jia dengan penuh kekhawatiran,ia takut jika Jia masih marah padanya dan tak menyetujui keinginannya.

"Jia akan setuju jika itu membuatmu bahagia Mom,kau tahu kan jika Jia paling benci saat melihatmu menangis? Jadi... Berjanjilah satu hal pada Jia Mom... Bahwa setelah ini,Mommy tak akan menangis lagi karna jika sampai Mommy menangis lagi,maka aku akan benar benar membunuhnya Mom! "jawabnya sambil melirik kearah Kris. Tao mengangguk dan tersenyum,memberi keyakinan pada sang buah hati jika ia akan bahagia.

Kris terkekeh pelan,hilang sudah semua ketakutannya mendengar jawaban Jia,ia lalu menarik tubuh sang anak itu dan memeluknya penuh sayang," Terima kasih Baby, Daddy janji tak akan membuat Mommy dan juga kau kecewa pada Daddy lagi. Daddy akan selalu berada disamping kalian,dan jika Daddy mengkhianati ucapan Daddy,kau boleh membunuh Daddy tanpa ampun."ucap Kris yang diamini oleh hatinya.

"Aku pegang janjimu Dad... Kau tahu,tak ada satu orangpun yang boleh membuat Mommy ku menangis!"balas Jia dengan tegas sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang ayah. Dan Kris merasa bangga saat mendengar Jia memanggilnya dengan sebutan Daddy untuk pertama kalinya.

Ia bersumpah jika kini ia melihat sosoknya dalam diri _namja_ kecil itu,segala sikap yang mungkin saja juga sifat yang hampir sama dengan pribadinya, wajah dingin,angkuh, dengan tatapan mata yang tajam, dan juga mengerikan saat ia sedang marah.

Dan Kris semakin yakin jika _namja_ kecil didepannya itu adalah benar benar keturunannya,darah dagingnya.

"Dan satu hal lagi Dad, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan Baby,karna hanya Mommy lah yang boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!"tambah Jia dengan mimik serius yang kali ini justru membuat kedua orang tuanya itu terkekeh geli.

" _Aigooo_ Peach,kenapa jagoanku ini tak mau dipanggil Baby oleh Daddynya euhm? Ish! Kau jahat sekali pada Daddymu Baby..."celetuk Kris yang membuat Tao semakin terkekeh geli.

" Yakk! Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku Baby, Daddy...!

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

Hanya sebuah ide dadakan ditengah lesunya semangat nulis aku.

Entahlah... Begitu malas nulis meski ide berseliweran diotak._#pundung_

Terinspirasi dari delusiku tentang TaoRis yang menikah dan berkeluarga. Dan juga emang lagi suka ma ff genre family-MPreg.

Jadi yah ... Absurd giny dech jadinya... _Hehehe_

Makasih banget buat yang dah mau mampir baca...

Entah itu yang hanya baca doang,ataupun mau review tulisan abal ini.

Atau bahkan yang mau nge favoritin nih ff _#emang ada ea?_

Pokoknya makasih buanget dech...hehehe

.

.

.

.

**Last...**

**I Love TaoRis & You**


End file.
